


Tf2x reader fluff and smut

by My_Smut_Disaster



Series: Tf2 fanfics <3 [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, I Tried, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Smut_Disaster/pseuds/My_Smut_Disaster
Summary: I'm not very good at this whole fanfiction thing but I would like to get better... Basically this whole thing is me trying writing and bettering myself





	Tf2x reader fluff and smut

**Author's Note:**

> Soilder loves the sight of you covered in yogurt a little to much...

You were hanging around the Blu base like always when you went to the kitchen looking for a snack. When you made your way to the kitchen when you saw that Ms. Pauling must have got some extra budget money because in the fridge you found some bomb ass snacks. You quickly snatched up some yogurt and ran away before anyone saw. The last time you had anything remotely sweet was before you came here. You quickly opened up the yogurt and ate it as you walked quickly.

You were suddenly stopped in your tracks by bumping into the back of a large man named soldier.

"Oof" you exclaimed as you feel backward losing your balance. The Yogurt came falling with you and landing all over your face and clothes. Solider turns around to see you on the floor covered in thick white liquid, he stiffens up at the sight of you on the floor.

"I'm sorry soldier, I didn't mean to hit into you," you said sadly. You got up and tried to wipe the mess of your shirt but to no prevail.

Solider still stiff makes you kind of scared, was he going to yell at you? You looked him up and down when you realized a bulge in his pant. You blushed and turned around to walk away. As you walk away but scout spots you

"Damn, that's hot "he says in a sarcastic manner. With scout's words, the soldier finally moved

"What did you just say maggot! "Everyone in the room froze,

"Oh shit" scout said scared. Scout ran out of that room in a frantic manner with soldier hot on his heel. You just couldn't stop laughing....


End file.
